fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Toy Story Fanfiction - Quest for Woody
Chapter 1 - Where's Woody? One night, as the toys were in Bonnie's room, there is only one toy who's missing. It was their leader Woody. So they set off on a mission. "Buzz, we need to go find Woody," said Jessie. "You're right, Jessie. We must go find Woody or else Bonnie will find out," Buzz said. Buttercup, Dolly and Mr. Pricklepants say to bring Woody home. So the toys head outside through the window and borrow the Anderson's family car. They drove through towns and countries, looking for their friend. The light of the moon glowed on the windshield. "Stop! I think Woody is somewhere in New York City, " shouted Mr. Potato Head. "I think you're right," Jessie said. Chapter 2 - Times Square As the toys parked the family car in the garage, they set off to find Woody. So Jessie asks how they should find him. "What we need to do is go down to Times Square." Jessie explained. So they had to manuver past the humans. When they arrived in Times Square, Mr. Potato Head pointed to McDonalds. "I think Woody is in there." Slinky hoped. Chapter 3 - Woody is reunited When they entered, one of the staff members of McDonalds asked, "Who dares to visit McDonalds in the middle of the night?" Jessie bravely spoke up, "We've come here for a mission. Have you seen Woody? He is taller than me, and his clothes were a yellow shirt with red checkered squares, a cowhide vest, and he also has a brown hat and blue jeans with a set of brown boots. "Follow me. I'll show you." the staff member said in a friendly way. An empty table is seen far away from them. And much to their surprise, there was Woody! Quick as winks, they hurried to the table. The toys called out, "Woody!" Woody looked down to see his friends and became excited. "Guys! I'm so happy we're reunited. I would be happy when we come back home." Woody went to hug Jessie. As he hugged his sister, tears welled in her green eyes. When Woody asked how they found him, Jessie sniffled joyfully and said that they made it past the humans and Slinky pointed out that you were here the whole time. As Woody was impressed, he treated them to desserts before the way out. As they started to head to the counter, Buzz said that he missed his friend. Woody said to him, "I won't ever scare you like that again." After they finished, they went back out to Times Square. Woody said happily, "C'mon guys. Let's go home to 1125 Sycamore". So the toys went back to the Anderson family car in the parking garage. Chapter 4 - "You're welcome" Woody and his friends went back into the car. They all went in the back seat. Woody fastened his seat belt, along with the others. Buzz commandeered the wheel again. So they drive out. Woody can barely wait for more playtime with Bonnie. Just as the sun was rising they all drove off in the car. Woody said proudly, "Thanks for finding me. It's good that we're all reunited." "You're absolutely welcome." his friends said to their reunited leader. So the Toy Story friends make their way home. Chapter 5 - Back home That morning, by the time they reach their home, Bonnie is eating her Chocolate Lucky Charms cereal. So they went to her room through the window. Woody announced, "I'm home!" The rest of Bonnie's toys are happy also when Woody returned home. So when Bonnie finished her breakfast, she started playing with his toys for fun. "Hi toys!" Bonnie shouted, happy when Woody is back. After hours of playtime, Woody declared, "It's good that I'm home because it was a great adventure." Category:Toy Story Fan Stories